The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to an adjustable cup holder. In exemplary embodiments and implementations of the invention, discussed herein, the cup holder is applicable for carrying various food or beverage containers (including disposable cups, drinking glasses, cans, bottles, cartons, and the like), and any other storage vessel containing spillable contents, such as hardware including nails, screws, nuts, bolts, washers, and others.